


What if We Kissed .. Haha, Just Kidding.. Unless?

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band), K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Bicuriosity, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, rated M for slight sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Wanna try to find out?” Matt blurted, a blush coating his own cheeks now. Jae turned to look at him. “What?”Matt took a deep breath. “Like–seeing if you see guys that way. In a— in a ‘I wanna kiss you’ kinda way.”Alternatively: Jae is bicurious, he tells his best friend, and somehow the two end up in friends with benefits to see if they feel something.





	What if We Kissed .. Haha, Just Kidding.. Unless?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doyos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyos/gifts).

“Hey,” Jae started, nervously. Matt was confused, his best friend of years was _ rarely _ ever nervous, always seeming to have himself together. It was something Matt admired; Jae could have his life falling apart, and he still could seem to have it all together at the same time.

The two have been friends for what seemed like forever, but only really being a couple of years; both being English speakers and into video games, they instantly clicked and have been hip to hip ever since.

In fact, they were _ so _close, that people often joked around about them being boyfriends. Of course, they were only just jokes, because both of them were straight.

But right now, Jae wasn't so sure he was.

“You know how you’re my best friend, right?” Jae asked him and the air between shem shifted from comfortable to anxious and awkward.

His best friend nodded. “Of course, Jae! What, you trying to replace me already?” Matthew joked, smirking as he elbowed him in the ribs, but his smirk turned into a frown when Jae didn't laugh and averted his eyes.

“Hey, what’s up man?” Matt asked Jae. Jae took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together. “And you’d always be my best friend no matter what, right?” Jae turned to look at Matt in the eyes. Matt, too, grew nervous.

“Jae? What are you on about? You didn't kill anyone and you’re asking if I’d help hide the body, right? ‘Cause, I love you bro, but I don't know about that.” Matt rambled, causing Jae to shake his head and look away again.

“Okay man, jeez, I’m sorry, I just–”

Jae interrupted his best friend. “I think I might be bisexual.” And though he said it quickly, Matt caught it. He stared in shock as Jae’s face and ears grew red, and he swears Jae was close to tears.

Before he could respond, Jae spoke again. “I-I’m sorry if I’m grossing you out, I just thought I could talk to you, ‘cause I know that you’re openly accepting and stuff and–”

“Jae, shut up.” It was Matt’s turn to interrupt. Jae looked at him in shock, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Jae, it’s _ okay. _I’m not grossed out. I was shocked, but I’m perfectly okay with you being bisexual! You get double the amount of people who could be into you!” Matt smiled.

Jae shook his head and sniffled, rubbing his eyes to rid of the tears. “I didn't say I _ was _ bisexual, I’m confused. I _ think _ I might be, but I don't know. I obviously like girls, but sometimes I find guys really attractive. But I don't know if it’s just in a ‘bro, you’re attractive, you got this homie’ kinda way or a ‘hell, I kinda wanna kiss you right now' kinda way.”

Matt stared at Jae as he rambled on. Then, an idea popped into his mind. He knew he’d probably regret this, but what’s life without regrets, right?

“Wanna try to find out?” Matt blurted, a blush coating his own cheeks now. Jae turned to look at him. “What?”

Matt took a deep breath. “Like–seeing if you see guys that way. In a— in a ‘I wanna kiss you’ kinda way.”

_ There’s no way he could be thinking what I think he’s thinking _ , Jae thought to himself. _ Matt’s as straight as a ruler… Right? _

“Are you–”

“Kiss me.”

They said at the same time. They froze, eyes wide, faces red, hearts beating out of their chests.

“What?” Jae stupidly asked, even though he _ knows _ what Matthew is suggesting.

“I mean, only if you want to. Kiss me.” Matt mumbled, eyes flickering to Jae’s lips, back to his eyes. Jae did the same.

They didn't say anything as they slowly leaned into each other, nervous. Their eyes kept flickering back to pairs of lips to eyes, before they were so close Jae could feel the other’s breath on his lips.

Matt’s hand made its way to Jae’s neck, making Jae inhale and shiver. He liked that. “This okay?” Matt whispered and Jae nodded.

Before long, their lips touched. It was only for a short moment, but both men felt _ something _ when they kissed. They felt the same feeling they get when they kiss a girl they really like. It obviously felt different, most girls being soft while they were… _ rougher _ , more masculine, but at the same time it felt so good, maybe even _ better. _

They both pulled away, breathless, faces seeming to be darker shades of red. “So?” Matt asked.

“So?” Jae repeated.

“What did you feel?” Matthew asked him.

“I, uh… I don’t think it was in a ‘I wanna kiss you’ kinda way. You?” Asked Jae.

Matt shook his head. “Don't think so.”

They were both lying and they both knew it, but neither took action to put the other on the spot about this.

“We cool?” Matt asked, smiling. Jae smiled back. “We cool.”

Just like that, they were back to themselves; Matt and Jae, best bros for life.

They pretended they didn't think of their kiss all day, and didn't start thinking of their friend in a sexual and romantic way.

All guys think of their best friends in this way sometimes. It was normal. Except, it _ wasn't _normal to think of your best friend this way, but they acted like it was because neither wanted to ruin what they had together.

Unless, they could be friends with benefits? Exploring each others bodies, pretending it was because they couldn't get laid, when really, it’s because it’s what both of them want.

But, of course, men are stupid, and they continued to be ‘best bros,’ ignoring how their hearts leapt everytime they hung out, or how their breaths hitched when their thighs touched on the couch.

They couldn't ruin the perfect friendship that the two had, the friendship many people _ wished _ they had. They couldn't be selfish.

They became selfish.

Their tension only grew and grew, until they began to fight over the pettiest of things.

“Jae, you can't use that fucking weapon when you’re trying to–”

“And you can’t just ask to kiss me when I’m obviously extremely bicurious and confused and then go back to normal and confuse me more!”

After Jae’s words left his mouth, both grew shocked.

“Wait, I’m sorry–” Jae tried to backtrack, but Matt tried to apologize at the same time, making the two men laugh, despite the red cheeks and slight tension between them.

“_ Well _ , I mean, _ do _you want to talk about it?” Asked Matt.

Jae thought for a moment before answering. “Honestly? No. Not really. That just makes it more confusing. To be honest, I kinda wanna kiss you again.”

Jae and Matt smiled at each other. Matt patted the space between his legs, and Jae slid over his lap.

Matt’s hands made their way to Jae’s waist, causing Jae to inhale. “This okay?” Asked Matt, just like the first time they did something like this, and they both blushed.

Jae nodded, not trusting his voice. Matt leaned in close, breath on Jae’s lips, looking into Jae’s half hooded eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” Was all Jae said for Matt to kiss him. They were messy at first, but they soon found their rhythm. They made out until they had to pull away for air.

Matt’s hair grew messy due to Jae pulling at it while they kissed, but it made the tension between them go all away as they laughed over it.

“Dude, you’ve got great lips.” Matt said as he caught his breath.

Jae smirked. “I’m told I know how to use them.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?” Jae nodded.

“This a challenge?” Matt asked. Jae nodded. “Challenge accepted.” Jae said before climbing off Matt’s lap.

He then knelt between Matt’s legs, going to unzip his pants, but looked up at Matt first. “Is this okay?” He asked. Matt nodded, and Jae took that as a signal to continue.

He unzipped Matt’s jeans, and already noticed he was sporting a half hard on. He smirked. “Already hard just from kissing?”

Matt growled. “Shut up.” His face grew redder and redder at Jae’s attention. “I know you’re hard too. In fact, you suggested this, so don't make fun of me because I’m hard right now.”

Jae snorted. “Jeez, okay Mr. Grumpy Pants.” He joked as he tucked Matt out of his boxers, but Matt growled again and forced Jae’s head down toward his dick.

“Put your mouth to better use than talking shit.” Matt told him, and he swears Jae liked that based on the look of shock and want painted on the other’s face.

“Make me.” Jae challenged him, looking up at him with demanding eyes. Matt smirked, and forced Jae down onto his cock, groaning and rolling his hips as the heat around him sucked him in.

“Fuck,” He moaned, hand gripping Jae’s hair harder, causing Jae to moan around his cock. “So good.” Matt mumbled, eyes closing and head tilting up. Jae didn't need to tell him that he’s never done this before, but _ hell, _he was good for his first time.

Matt wonders for a second if Jae’s practiced, but his thought is interrupted when Jae swallowed a little around him.

He felt Jae smile around his cock, so he took himself deeper into Jae’s mouth, causing the man on his knees to choke.

Matt would kill to hear that sound again.

They continued that rhythm, before Matt warned Jae he was close and pulled the boy off of his heat. When Jae pulled back, a string of spit connected his mouth to Matt’s dick, causing Matt to throb.

“Fuck, you’re sexy.” Matt groaned, not being able to handle Jae and his current look. Jae smirked, licking his lips purposely to get a reaction out of his best friend.

“Cum on my face.” Jae told him, opening his mouth as he stroked his friend closer and closer to the edge.

Soon after, Matthew came, and he returned the favor to Jae with a handjob. After, when they lazily cleaned themselves up, they ended up on the couch, sleeping like they haven't slept in months.

They also didn't talk about this incident. At all. Yet, almost weekly they continued to fool around and explore each other, their feelings growing less and less platonic but they continued to lie to themselves and each other.

This lasted for about a month, until Jae literally couldn't take it anymore.

He was tired of just being Matthew’s best friend. He felt anger and bitterness when he was introduced as such. He wanted to be Matt’s boyfriend… or something _ more _ than just a best friend.

He’d get jealous when girls would flirt with Matt, so he’d wrap his arms around the man and ask what the girls were up to.

When the girls would scoff about ‘controlling your boyfriend’ to Matt, Jae would only smile and felt a rush of adrenaline go through him when _ he _ was the one hanging out with Matt, not the girls who only wanted Matt for his dick.

Matt, however, would get pissed at Jae, and Jae would apologize with more blow jobs and promises to let Matthew win at video games.

They already acted like lovers, Jae remarked, so why not make it official?

“Matty,” Jae started, the same nervousness he felt when he told his best friend he was bicurious. The pair were just finishing up their current game, and Jae decided it was now or never.

“What’s up?” Matthew paused the game they were playing, watching as Jae nervously fiddled with his remote.

Jae avoided eye contact as he messed with the controller. “We have to talk. About… _ you know _.” He mumbled, almost to himself. “Us.”

Matt felt dread wash over his body. What if Jae regrets what they did? What if he was grossed out with Matt? What if Jae was really just straight?

I mean, he _ himself _ didn't know what he was, he just knew he was attracted to girls and _ Jae. _

Jae was thinking mostly the same thing, doubting himself and feeling as if Matt would regret everything.

“What about us? You don't want to stop, do you?” Matt asked Jae. Jae looked at him with shock, and a look of slight hurt.

“What? No!” He exclaimed and Matt felt immediate relief.

“Okay, so what about it?”

“I think I have feelings for you.” Jae mumbled. Matthew could barely hear it. However, he _ did _hear it, and his heart almost burst out of his chest.

“I know that we were only fooling around and experimenting, and I _ told _ myself I wouldn't catch feelings, but… I did.” Jae looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

Matthew was shell-shocked, but not enough to leave Jae hanging. Instead, he smiled. “Me too.”

Jae’s face fell into shock and his cheeks blushed a beautiful pink. “Really?”

Matt nodded, chuckling at his best friend’s shyness. “Yeah, _ really _ . Not really sure how, and I don't know my sexuality, but what I do know is that I like _ you _.”

Jae began to smile as well, heart beating faster and faster. “So…?” He trailed off, getting closer to his best friend.

Matt raised his eyebrows. “So?” He welcomed Jae onto his lap, the position they’ve found themselves in often.

They stared at each other, smiles on their faces and love adoring in their eyes. Jae soon spoke up, his hands messing with the hair near Matt’s neck.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” He asked him, knowing Matt would mostly say yes, but still nervous he’d say no.

“I thought I was already?” Matt teased Jae, smiling wider at Jae’s expression. Jae slapped him and told him to shut up, hiding his face in Matt’s neck until the latter pulled him up again.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Jae.” Matt said, and the two felt more love for each other than they’ve felt in the past month. Jae leaned into kiss Matt, their lips connecting like they have before, but this time, the sparks between them bursts stronger and stronger.

And that was it; Matthew and Jae: best friends to eventual lovers. They were back to their regular selves, best friends, but of course, now a little more than that.

Here’s to the future.

That future being Jae posting petty instagram pictures of the two with captions like: “_ not only do you wish you had us, you wish we were us. stay mad."_


End file.
